Both frequency-resolved and time-resolved phosphorimetry and fluorimetry will be developed as selective analytical methods for trace analysis of drugs. Two- and more-component mixtures of structurally similar organic molecules will be measured by these four new methods of analysis. Both pulsed and modulated inert gas discharge lamps and a tunable dye laser will be used as sources of excitation and boxcar averages and lock-in amplifiers as the detection devices. Other methods to be studies as possible analytical methods include laser excited Raman spectrometry, room temperature phosphorescence of absorbed ionic organic molecules, microwave perturbed phosphorescence, and mercury-excited luminescence of organic vapors. Multiplexed spectrometric methods based on Hadamard spectrometry and upon a sensitized image vidicon will be used to measure luminescence spectra for transient species as in gas chromatography.